


Red & Green Robes

by Vgault



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/pseuds/Vgault
Summary: AU one shot of Harry and Draco during the Battle of Hogwarts.





	Red & Green Robes

Draco grabbed Harry stopping her from following the rest of the students up the staircase and out of the crumbling castle.   
'I was looking all over for you, are you ok?'  
'I'm fine but I have to go'  
'Wait, just be careful ok? Promise me Harry you'll be careful please'  
'Of course I will'  
Still Draco didn't looked convinced. 'I love you'   
'I love you too' They kissed briefly but before they separated Harry had an idea.   
'Give me your robe'  
'My what'  
'Your school robe give it to me'  
Draco took off his green Slytherin robe as Harry took off her red Gryffindor one and handed it to Draco to put on instead.   
'If we're both meant to survive this we'll return each others robes that's how we'll know. We'll return to each other'  
'Always' Kissing her one last time Harry left pushing through the crowds of students and dead bodies, the green robe billowing behind her. 

Draco felt odd wearing Harry's robe. Compared to his hers was well worn, the red in the hood slightly faded. The Gryffindor robes stood for everything Slytherin didn't, courage, bravery. Lions roared while snakes hissed. Lions fought, snakes ran. Draco knew he had to be brave, he had to survive. With the help of his new Gryffindor robe he had a lion's chance. 

The battle was over. They had won. Every teacher and every student no matter which house all came together. They had fought and they had survived. Behind the remains of Hogwarts stood two figures, one in red robes, one in green robes yet both brave, both courageous because snakes can be like lions aswell.


End file.
